


Foggy Comes Out

by BadLuckBlueEyes



Series: Snapshots 'Verse [12]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Cameras, Coming Out, Gen, Jack is a good dad, Other, Photos, Some Fluff, Trans Character, Trans Foggy Nelson, deep conversation over pancakes, give him credit he's trying, he will dad everyone under his roof don't test him, he will fight everyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 19:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4576095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadLuckBlueEyes/pseuds/BadLuckBlueEyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part twelve of Snapshots, in which Foggy has something important he wants to tell Jack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Foggy Comes Out

Foggy was starting to feel like he was going to explode if he didn't tell someone that he wasn't actually a girl. Matt thought he was a boy and always had, but that wasn't the same. He wanted to tell someone and have that someone call him a boy because that was right and everything else was so, so wrong. He thought long and hard about it, trying to figure out if there was someone he could tell that would take it well. Telling his parents was super important, he figured. But that wasn’t where he wanted to start. 

Jack seemed like the safest bet, so Foggy walked over on a Sunday morning, keeping his fingers crossed that Jack would be there. He knew that Matt would be at church, but that Jack didn’t always go, so he might have dropped Matt off and gone back to the apartment. Foggy took a deep breath, hesitating before knocking on the door. His heart raced as he heard footsteps, and then Jack had opened the door and was looking down at him. 

“Oh, hey Foggy. Matty’s at church.” Foggy blinked. 

“I know. I wanted to tell you something.” he replied, heartbeat now thundering in his ears. Jack frowned and stepped back, gesturing Foggy inside. Foggy walked in, perching in a chair at the kitchen table. 

“You want water or something?” Jack asked, leaning against the counter and crossing his arms, not sure what to expect. Foggy shook his head. 

“There’s just something I want to say and I want to say it to somebody.” 

“Well,” Jack raised his eyebrows. “I’m somebody and I’m listening, what do you want to say?” Foggy opened his mouth to tell Jack, but it suddenly felt like his throat was closing and he couldn’t say anything. The corners of his eyes stung with tears. 

Jack was across the kitchen in a flash, crouching down and looking at Foggy, concern painted on his face. 

“Foggy, what’s wrong? Are you sick? Is someone hurting you?” Foggy shook his head, biting his lip. 

“No, it’s not that.” he said, struggling to keep his voice even. He was terrified to tell Jack now, but he had already come this far. “I just wanted to tell you… I came over to say… That I’m not a girl.” he looked at the ground, too scared to look at Jack. “And my mom and dad call me a girl and gave me a girl name and I’m a boy and I want a boy name.” Jack looked at him carefully and nodded, straightening up and sighing in relief. 

“I know, Foggy.” 

“You do?” his head shot up and he looked at Jack, a few tears leaking out anyway. 

“Matt always calls you a boy and you begged me to call you Foggy when you introduced yourself to me. I figured it had to be something like that.” 

“So… You’re not mad at me, right?” Jack looked surprised. 

“Foggy, why would I be mad?” Relief surged through Foggy, and he hiccuped as the terrified sobs that had been building turned to tears of relief. 

“I don’t know. I was scared that you wouldn’t let me be friends with Matt anymore and Matt’s my best friend.” he gently swung his feet back and forth. Jack looked at him. 

“I want you to know that you are the only friend I’ve ever seen Matt with. My kid is ten years old, and you’re his first friend. Hell, you’re his best friend. I could never be mad at someone who makes my kid happy like you do. Understand?” Foggy nodded, smiling through the tears. 

“Can you call me a boy from now on?” Jack nodded. 

“Of course I can. Now I have one question for you.” Foggy tilted his head curiously. 

“What?” 

“Does Matt know?” Foggy blushed and shook his head, looking down again. 

“Matt thinks I’m a boy already. He doesn’t know I have a girl body.” 

“I won’t tell him if you don’t want me to.” Jack leaned against the counter and crossed his arms, resuming the position he had been in a few minutes before. “If he knows the truth, that you’re a boy, that’s the important thing, right?” 

“Yeah.” Foggy wiped at his eyes with the back of his hand. 

“You want a pancake? Matt made them for breakfast and there’s a few left over.” Jack moved toward the fridge. Foggy nodded, smiling a little. Jack put a few pancakes on a plate and heated them up, putting the dish down in front of Foggy with butter and syrup, sitting across from Foggy. He was quiet for a moment, watching as Foggy dug in. 

“Is there a boy name you like that you want me to use?” Jack finally ask. Foggy paused between mouthfuls and thought about it. 

“No. I like Foggy though.” Jack nodded. 

“I know you do. Did you tell your parents all this?” 

“No.” Foggy’s voice was small. “I’m too scared that they’re going to be mad at me so I wanted to practice telling someone.” 

“That was smart. Now this is going to sound bad, but it’s important, okay?” Foggy’s eyes went wide and he blinked, waiting in anticipation. “If something bad happens and you don’t feel safe, or if you can’t stay at your house, I want you to come here, okay? You can sleep on the couch. But you will always be safe here.” 

“Don’t you sleep on the couch, though?” Foggy asked. 

“Yeah, I do. We’ll figure it out if it happens, but hopefully it doesn’t happen.” 

“Why would it happen?” Jack sighed heavily. 

“I don’t know. I don’t think people should get mad at all. But sometimes people disagree and get mad at stupid shit.” he stood up. “But I just said that you’re safe here. Nobody is going to be mad at you for being you. Understood?” Foggy nodded. 

“Thank you.” He said, getting up to hug Jack tightly. Jack returned the hug, grabbing the camera. 

“You want to be in a photo?” Foggy grinned and nodded, smiling up at the camera. Jack took the picture and smiled back. Even though his face was soaked with tears and he had gotten some syrup on his shirt, the smile on Foggy’s face was bigger and happier than Jack had ever seen. Jack smiled at him. 

“You going to finish those pancakes or what?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to J for the beta read. Hope you all enjoyed!


End file.
